falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Tanagra Town
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * |editor id =LocSwampTanagraTownLocation }} Tanagra Town is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Once a normal town with some connections to the Nuka-Cola Corporation,My advice Tanagra Town went through a radical shift after the Great War only in the literal sense. Tanagra Town was moved above the treeline by the strangler vines that have been encroaching on the environment in the Mire. The strangler vine that moved Tanagra Town is a particularly huge family of stranglers and is holding over several hundred cubic meters of dirt and stone as well as the homes that are resting on top of the ground in one giant "island". The houses and everything on and in between are still accessible because of the strangler vines, it just takes some skilled climbing and precise jumps. This includes a cave cricket nest around a gold ore and crystal ore deposits with a buried mysterious statue face. The nature of Tanagra town is a sight to behold and even a previously jaded citizen of Tangara was brought to on to keep living after the Great War.Reason to live Tanagra's extraordinary state also attracted the Appalachian Enclave that erected a field laboratory in close proximity to Tanagra on the ground in an old warehouse. However, sometime before 2086, the lab experienced a catastrophe that left all personnel missing. Scouts returning on a check-in reported the presence of bloodstains and recovered any sensitive intel back Congressional bunker. Enclave command further recommended sending a burn team to further coverup their presence at Tanagra. Layout Upon discovering Tanagra Town, the first thing to notice is the massive land mass located in the middle. This large structure is a tall mass of rock surrounded by vines. These vines twist around the structure and have a variety of objects stuck inside of them such as cars, houses, fences, appliances, etc. These objects create a staircase that the player character is able to climb up and reach the top of the structure. The entrance is on the southern lip of the crater, over a yellow school bus and eventually brings the player character to the top. Shortly before the summit, the player character enters into the ruined mass, passing through a chamber which contains a buried cyclopean statue surrounded by numerous crystal and gold harvest nodes. It uses the same model as those from Lucky Hole mine. On the ground, located in front of the vine structure, is a small shack and a small ruined house. There are trees surrounding the town and a rusted wire fence is located near the small shack. A random big creature will often spawn around the base of the tree, it can either be a deathclaw, fog crawler or mega sloth. There is a locked door in one of the ruined buildings surrounding the tree that requires a key code to open it. The keypad was, at one point, unpowered and unopenable on release. As of patch 1.1.0.8, the keypad in the ruined building works. The code to the keypad is 748250, learned from a terminal entry at the Whitespring bunker.Whitespring Congressional Bunker terminals#RE: Remote Lab 1.2 Access Code Inside is an Enclave field laboratory (Remote Lab 1.2) with various detritus, a chance for plans for Enclave equipment and a single note. Notable loot * Reason to live - Note, found in a house at the top of the tree structure in the middle of town. * Didn't want to hurt them - Note, found in the north of Tanagra Town. * Paired keycard 02 - Found in the broken house at the top of the vine structure, under a trifold flag. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - On top of the bed on the top floor of one of the houses. * Three potential magazines: ** In the completely open-air and mostly demolished schoolhouse at the top of the tendril tower, on a student's desk that has slid across to the north (lower) side of the schoolhouse floor. ** In the completely open-air and mostly demolished schoolhouse at the top of the tendril tower, by the steel support, one of the only bits of the schoolhouse still standing, on the teacher's desk. ** At the summit of the tendril tower, in the collapsed dark gray house with the moonshine still in the bathtub and the Giddyup Buttercup on the main floor, on the shelf of the headboard of the master bedroom bed. * Three potential plans: ** Plan: Shielded lining operative underarmor - In a warehouse next to the Tanagra Town bus stop. The code to the keypad is 748250. ** One random plan can be found on the desk at the top of the vine structure, next to the weapon. ** One random plan can be found in the school at the top of the vine structure. * Two potential recipes: ** In a destroyed home on the western side of the town, on a stove. ** In a house at the top of the tree structure in the middle of town. * Stealth Boy - In an open box at the top of the vine structure, inside the classroom. * Royal jelly - Consumable, in a bathtub on the top floor of a house at the top of the town. It is one of only two locations in the game. Appearances Tanagra Town appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Graffiti can be found here which reads "Darmok + Jalad", a reference to the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Darmok." The name Tanagra is derived from the same episode. Gallery F76 Tanagra Face.png|Cyclopean face F76 Tanagra Face Lit.png|Lit by a power armor lamp F76 Tanagra Face Closeup.png|Closeup F76 Tanagra Town Upstairs.png|On top F76 Tanagra Town Upstairs 2.png F76 Tanagra Town top 1.png|At the top F76 Tanagra Town top 2.png F76 Tanagra Town top 3.png FO76 Tanagra Town ruined house.png|Ruined house FO76 Tanagra Town paired keycard 02.png|Paired keycard 02 found under the trifold flag Tanagra Town 1.png|Bobblehead and magazine inside ruined house - upper floor Tanagra Town 2.png|Magazine location on student desk, as seen from above Tanagra Town 3.png|Magazine location on teacher's desk FO76_Tanagra_Town_(Bus_stop).png|Bus stop FO76_Tanagra_Town_(Darmok_Jalad).jpg|The writing "Darmok + Jalad" is on the wall at Bus stop ;Miner barracks and Enclave field lab FO76_Tanagra_Town_(barracks_and_lab).png|Barracks and lab F76 Tanagra town miner bunk house.png|Miner bunkhouse with keypad laboratory F76 Tanagra town inaccessible keypad.png|Inside the bunkhouse and the formerly inaccessible keypad door F76 Tanagra Keypad Laboratory 1.png|Inside of the laboratory F76 Tanagra Keypad Laboratory 2.png|Blocked other entrance of the laboratory Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Танагра-таун zh:塔納格拉鎮